nightmarefuelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirtgirlworld
It was 4 A.M in the morning, and I was looking up random stuff on TV while eating a sandwich until I came across a show named dirtgirlworld. It was the freakiest and weirdest show I have ever seen on the face of this entire planet. No joke, I had nightmares about it. I took a piss before I went to sleep though. My baby nephews were watching Sprout, of course. I took the popcorn out of the microwave. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down to watch my baby nephews. I heard on the TV that a new dirtgirlworld episode airing on Sprout. After 2 minutes of commercials the episode finally started. The theme song played normally, and then it cut to the episode. Dirtgirl was just making flowers, and I saw a black figure come out of the bushes. The black figure took Dirtgirl hostage. Then, after 3 minute of screams coming out of Dirtgirl, I saw her strapped into a chair with the mysterious figure holding out a bloody knife. The mysterious man cut her hand off, with blood splattered all over the cameraman's camera. Then suddenly, static appeared. While I tried to turn the TV off, nothing happened, As if my TV was like refusing to turn itself off. After a couple of hours of static (maybe two hours, I guess), I came across a horrible scene where Dirtgirl's other hand was cut up. I turned down the volume also, but nothing happened, same like the TV, as if it was refusing to turn the volume down. Dirtgirl screamed the words "HELP ME FOR CHRIST SAKE!" during this bloody hell. I couldn't even do anything to stop this horrible massacre anyways. Finally, the credits played at the end of the scene. I was just about ready to change the channel, until I saw the numbers 666. I jumped in terror, and static appeared once more. I called the Sprout channel and having to complain about this bloody episode. They didn't make the episode, and they said I was being a threat. I replied back saying I was not a threat, but they hung up the phone on me and suddenly my lights flickered off. Damn Sprout, I know someone made this episode, and it wasn't me, neither my wife nor my baby nephews. At 8:00 PM, I took my nephews to a doctor's appointment, and I swore I saw that guy from the episode I watched yesterday night. He held out a knife. After the doctor's appointment, I called Sprout once more and they hung up on me again after they called me a threat again. So I ignored Sprout, and I watched Nickelodeon, and without a doubt, I heard the freakiest scream coming from outside. I opened the door to find that there was nobody there, And my baby nephews woke up. Hell no, I didn't record the screams. Instead, I just heard them. Thanks Dirtgirl, you are now a weirdo. Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Lost Episodes